


Extra Chili

by Mari999



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari999/pseuds/Mari999
Summary: Auston gets sick and lays in bed all day. Mitch just wants to help.





	Extra Chili

**Author's Note:**

> Guess I am not good writing anything other than college aus.
> 
> Auston is sick because I am sick. I have been sitting in my bed writing this all day.
> 
> Tried editing the best I could, Grammarly helped me.

Auston wakes up to his alarm screaming in his ear. It is Friday of week eight, it is Memorial weekend, he doesn’t want to get up, but the lump in his throat is forcing him to sit up. Auston coughs slightly, he knows what is about to happen. All the guys have been sick, and he has been able to fight it off until now. His throat is groggy, his head hurts, and all he wants to do is go back to sleep. All of his professors except his nine am literature class canceled because they know. Auston says screw it, he didn't read last night, he sends off the text to Willy Not going to class then falls back asleep.

Waking again to someone shoving Auston. Rolling over Auston opens his eyes to find Mitch above him giving him a weak smile. Auston rolls back over to he can go back to sleep. He guesses Mitch doesn’t like that idea since he takes a seat on the bed. Partly blames Mitch for his sickness since everything that happened before Mitch got sick. They haven't talked about it Auston does know if they will anytime soon, he wants to, but he doesn't know what Mitch thinks.

Auston tucks himself into a ball with Mitch sitting next to him, placing a hand in his hair. Mitch cards his fingers through the sweaty, greasy mess like it is nothing. Auston doesn't know how he is doing it, he would be disgusted. Fighting off everything in him, having to cough but not wanting to with Mitch next to him. Auston’s body tenses up, he has to give in. He coughs deep, shaking his whole body. His entire body aches.

Mitch pats him on the back as if it would help anything, "There you go buddy," Mitch encourages the coughing. Sitting up, Auston glares at Mitch wishing he didn't kiss him. Well, he is happy that he kissed him, but he would rather not be sick. 

"I blame you," Auston chokes on the dryness of his throat. All he wants now is water, he figures he might as well ask, "Can you get me water, please." Auston groans.

"Sure buddy." Mitch gets off the bed. Auston sinks back into his bed. He just wants to be left alone, not wanting to be bothered, just wanting to sleep the now four-day weekend way. Auston sits back up when Mitch comes in with two glasses of water and a tissue box. 

"Thanks, Marns," Auston cheers as Mitch hands him a glass. He sets the other and the tissues on his nightstand. Mitch gets back on the bed with him. Auston chugs the water down. Finishing he hands the empty glass over to Mitch to put on the nightstand for him. The water brings some life to him. "Thanks."

Mitch grins up at him scooting closer, "Sorry." Mitch leans his head against Auston's shoulder, "You know for getting you sick." 

"It's alright. I have a few days to get better." Auston smiles down at him. Mitch brushes the little bit of hair out of Auston's face. "It's not all your fault. Willy was sick, and you know how often I see him."

"I don't think Willy was the one the kissed you." Mitch blushes a scarlet, "Or at least I hope not."

Auston smirks a little thinking to himself, you are the only one I want to kiss but instead answers with, "Just you." This gets Mitch to smile. 

"How about you shower, and I can order us lunch." Mitch offers. Auston nods, his body is sweaty, his hair is greasy, he looks like a hot mess, and he can only imagine how his breath smells.

"Alright." Auston agrees getting out of his bed. He hadn't even looked at his phone, so when he sees that is slightly past noon, he understands why Mitch checked on him. 

"Thought you died or something." Mitch jokes. Auston chuckles, he knows Mitch cares about him. 

"Thanks, man. Probably would have slept all day. " Auston says.

"Wouldn't have let you." Mitch smiles, "You know I need at least four hours of human contact a day or I will spontaneously combust."

"For sure buddy." Auston laughs, "Let me get in the shower, so I am not down a roommate. " Mitch just nods before walking out of his room. 

Auston heads into the bathroom that connects his room with Mitch's. He looks at himself in the mirror, he looks like utter crap. Brushing his teeth, he has to stop twice to let himself cough. Auston is thankful knowing that this cold only last on Mitch a few days at most so he can only hope it last that long for him. 

Undressing he hops in the shower. Auston lets the cool water run down him. Beginning to feel more like a human Auston washes the greasy mop on the top of his head. He does cough ever so often in the shower, but he doesn't feel like total crap which was a win to him. 

Getting out of the shower Auston dries off then wraps a towel around him and heads back to his room. He finds Mitch sitting on his bed scrolling through his phone. Mitch looks up and blushes at the sight of Auston. His hair is dripping slightly down his bare chest, the towel hangs low on his hips. 

"Would you like something," Auston asks. 

"I uh um I lunch." Mitch stumbles on his words, "I got you some spicy noodles from the Thai place, extra chili." 

Auston smiles, Mitch always knows what he likes. Mitch is too good to him, he just knows it. "Thanks." Auston grins, "Now I have to get dressed. You are welcome to stay, I can really put on a show." Auston rushes through the sentence feeling a cough come on. Coughing his headache comes back, his whole body shakes. 

He doesn't even see Mitch get up, he stands by the open door. "I uh have to go uh pick it up," Mitch says quickly.

"Alright, Mitch." Auston nods. 

Mitch leaves his room, Auston takes his opportunity to get dressed. Nothing special just sweats and a t-shirt. Auston sits on his bed, he scrolls through Instagram and Twitter trying to pass the time. He had a coughing fit come to, he chugs the second glass on water. He wishes he hadn't since that means he has to go downstairs.

Getting up from the bed Auston walks downstairs. The townhouse looks slightly like a mess with Mitch’s books scattered around. Auston knows that he has been stressing over his econ final, but he knows that Mitch can do it. 

Auston fills up his waters. He continues to cough like a madman. He figures why not look, looking through a drawer he tries to see if they have any cough drops to at least soothe his throat a little. He comes up with nothing, just his luck. 

He calls it a defeat and walks back upstairs. His throat is still itchy as if he smoked a little too much the night before. Taking the same position on his bed, he scrolls through his phone again. 

What feels like an eternity later Mitch comes back with the food. Mitch comes into his room with a smile, a towel, and a bag full of food. "Figured we would just eat here," Mitch says putting the towel down then the food.

"Thanks, Mitchy," Auston says wishing if he weren't sick he would kiss the boy. 

"Told Vanda that you were sick. The woman when back into the kitchen and put even more chili in your food." Mitch laughs opening the back.

"Bless her. You know that is why my mom says I got sick so often here. Don't eat enough chili." Auston chuckles thinking about the phone call he had with his mother a few months back when he got the flu. She told him that his chili intake decreases when he went to college and that is why he was getting sick. Auston doesn't believe there is any science behind it, but he could believe it. 

"Also stop by that liquor store next to Vanda's picked up some cough drops." Auston's heart melts. He really wants to kiss him. 

"Mitchy thank you. I was trying to see if we had any and nothing." Auston tells him. 

"Just looking out for you buddy." Mitch smiles. Auston pulls him in for a hug. He wishes Mitch could stay in his arms, but a coughing fit starts up. Pulling back and out of the way of Mitch. Mitch hands over one of the glasses of water, Auston takes a few gulps of it. His throat feels slightly better. 

He takes a moment to catch his breath. Mitch already had the bag of food open for the two of them. Auston has a plastic fork on top of the foam takeout box, written extra chili on top. Mitch puts a hand on his back, rubbing soft circles. "I know it helped when I wasn't wearing a shirt. It felt constricting." Mitch offers.

"Just trying to get me shirtless Marner." Auston laughs getting a creep of red run across Mitch's cheeks, to his ears, to his neck. Auston just wants to kiss it all.

"Maybe." Mitch smirks, "Let's get this shirt off so we can eat." 

Auston strips his shirt off throwing it in the corner with other clothing items. Mitch looks at him up and down, smirks. Auston wishes he could wipe that look off his face, "Your turn." Mitch blushes once again.

"Trying to get me shirtless Matthews." Mitch teases.

"Dinner and a show." Auston laughs but stops when Mitch pulls his shirt above his head. 

"More of lunch and a view," Mitch smirks before directing his attention back to his food. He pours a little bit of his rice into his curry. 

Auston opens up his, and the smell of the chili hits him hard. It isn't him that chokes on the smell but rather Mitch, "You good," Auston pats his back. Mitch grabs for the bottle of Coke that he brought.

"Ye-yeah." Mitch chokes, "How can you eat that." 

Auston laughs, "Years of training young one."

"I am older than you asshole." Mitch shoves him. 

"Hey, no messes on my bed," Auston says. " Let's watch a movie." 

"Sure." Mitch nods. Auston grabs his laptop off the ground, he pulls up Netflix. "Scary movie."

"Really Mitchy." Auston knows Mitch likes scary movies but really in the middle of the day. 

"Come on, you scared." Mitch teases. 

"Fine, which one?" Auston asks clicking on the category. 

After scrolling for a bit, Mitch comes across one. "This one." Mitch says clicking on the movie 'Clown." 

"Alright." Auston starts the movie, placing the laptop between them. Auston eats his noodles barely paying attention to the movie. He knows nothing has happened yet by the fact Mitch hasn't started to jump. 

After a few coughs, Auston finished a majority of his noodles. He leaves the rest for later. Mitch finishes his off, "I will take the trash." Auston says.

"No, let me." Mitch tries grabbing for the things. 

"I need to fill up my water," Auston says.

"Aus you’re sick, please, let me." Mitch pouts, Auston gives in pausing the movie. 

"Fine," Auston says handing his stuff over.

Mitch gathers up the trash, Auston's leftovers, and his water glasses. Walking out the room, Auston gets up to stretch his legs a little. He closes his blinds, the sun was too much for him. The room is darkened as if it was night again. He is thankful for the blackout curtains is mother got him when they moved into the apartment. 

Auston gets back into bed as Mitch comes into the room, he closes the door behind him, "Oh setting the mood Aus." Mitch laughs.

"You're the worst." Auston groans. 

"Not what you said the other night." Mitch teases getting Auston to just stop. He just stares at Mitch, they haven't talked about that night. He wants to talk about it, it is just he doesn't want to ruin everything Mitch and him have. They were drunk, they kissed, they kissed several times, and Auston doesn't want to talk about it if it means losing Mitch. "Stop thinking." 

"Yeah." Auston mumbles. Mitch gets under the covers with Auston. He scoots close to him, Auston continues the movie. 

Neither of them says anything when Auston wraps an arm around Mitch. He pulls him closer than he needs to be. Mitch just got over his cold, he would feel bad if he got Mitch sick again. Although Mitch does sink into the touch, he leans his head against Auston's shoulder. 

Mitch jumps ever so often but when he buries his face into Auston's bare chest his heart skips a beat. Pulling back Mitch smiles up at Auston, he leans into Auston. Mitch's eyes darts between Auston's eyes and lips, Mitch blushes a scarlet that is so cute to Auston. Leaning closer Mitch, Auston is about to kiss him, but he pulls back. He coughs into his arm. His fucking cough cost him a kiss. Mitch still blushing buries his head again into Auston's chest. 

Auston scratches at Mitch's bare back, he feels Mitch shivers. They stay like this for a minute or so till the movie screams at them. Mitch looks up at him smiling, he keeps his head on his chest but turns back to the movie. Auston can't complain about the day, the long three or so hours he has been up. 

Sometime in the middle of the movie Auston nods off. He wakes to Mitch nudging him, "Aus." Mitch whispers. 

Still groggy from the naps, "Yeah."

"You fell asleep," Mitch whispers again like he is fragile or something, "Do you want to nap?"

"Please." Auston mumbles. Mitch shifts away from Auston like he is about to get out of the bed. Auston catches his hand, "No stay please." 

"Okay," Mitch says laying back down, "Have a good nap, Auston." 

Auston just groans pulling Mitch close. He will feel terrible if he gets Mitch sick again but holding Mitch is the only thing he wants to do. Auston snakes an arm over Mitch pulling him close to his body. The sleep takes Auston. 

\---  
Waking up Auston groans at the lump in his throat. Mitch is still asleep above him, little snores come out of him getting Auston to chuckle. The chuckles lead to coughing which leads to Mitch being woken up. Mitch sits up giving Auston the room he needs. 

Mitch hands over a glass of water for Auston. Drinking the lump in his throat begins to dissipate. "Sorry." Auston mumbles.

"It's alright Aus." Mitch leans his head against Auston's shoulder. 

"You can continue to nap if you want." Auston offers. 

Mitch searches for his phone, he looks at his phone then shows the time to Auston, "Probably should get up." 

"Okay." Auston shifts. 

"You stay here," Mitch tells him.

"Why?" Auston questions. 

"You're sick. Let me take care of you." Mitch says.

"Mitch stop. I just have a cough." Auston groans. 

"Don't argue with me," Mitch says. 

"Fine." Auston mumbles. "Will you at least stay with me."

"Aus I have to study, and then I want to make you dinner," Mitch says.

"How nice of you," Auston smirks. 

"Just like watch something on Netflix or do homework," Mitch suggests.

"Alright, mom." Auston jokes fully knowing that his mom would make him get up and do things.

"Whatever you say." Mitch laughs. He gets up from the bed and heads downstairs. Auston hates to see him go but loves to see him walk away. 

Auston finds his laptop on Mitch's side of the floor. Opening it up, Netflix is still open, so he decides to watch Always Sunny. He is still on season five after bingeing the first few seasons during spring break and ever so often watch episodes before he went to sleep. 

He kills his time that way, he coughs, his nose runs, but he kills his time. After about six episodes Mitch comes up to his room holding a bowl of something. "Made you dinner," Mitch says. 

"Thanks." Auston grabs for the bowl seeing that it is chicken noodle soup, "From a can." 

"Put it in your mouth," Mitch says.

"Not the first time I hear that," Auston smirks.

"You are awful." Mitch laughs, "Just eat your soap." Auston is about to ask him something, but Mitch cuts find off, "I will be back later." 

"Alright," Auston says taking a spoonful into his mouth. 

Auston finishes the soup still watching Always Sunny. He places the bowl on the nightstand, he drinks his water, then pops a cough drop in. All Auston wants is for Mitch to come back and cuddle with him. 

After another two episodes, Mitch comes back and lays down in bed. He kisses Auston forehead, "Mitch don't you will get sick."

"Eh, it is fine." Mitch shrugs moving closer to Auston. "I finished my study guide for econ." 

"Dude you still have two weeks before finals," Auston explains.

"I just wanted to get it done." Mitch shrugs once again.

"I can't believe you." Auston shakes his head, "What you want to watch?"

"Comedy," Mitch says laying his head on Auston's chest. 

"Comedy special," Auston suggests. Mitch just nods, "I know just the thing then." Auston plays the Gabriel Iglesias 'I'm Sorry For What I Said When I was Hungry' special. 

Right away Mitch is laughing. Auston loves the sound of Mitch cracking up, his little giggles. It is incredibly cute to Auston, he just wants to soak it all in. Auston not even paying attention to the laptop, he is just watching Mitch. Auston leans and kisses Mitch's head. Mitch just looks up, grins then turns back to the computer. 

Auston laughs, coughs, then laughs some more. He pops another throat lozenge feeling the scratchiness relieve itself. Mitch continues to giggle, he looks so happy is all Auston can think. He figures that if he is sick, this is how he is going to spend his weekend. 

The special comes to an end with Mitch almost in tears, "You liked it, buddy?" Auston asks.

"Oh my god yes." Mitch answers.

"Want to watch another?" Auston asks.

"Please!" Mitch practically shouts.

"Alright." Auston grins he leans in to kiss Mitch’s nose. Mitch smiles, he just looks so cute is all Auston can think.

Mitch smiles, but he looks slightly annoyed, "If you are going to kiss me at least kiss me good." 

"I don't want to get you sick," Auston says even though he knows he is still spreading his germs by kissing his nose.

"If kissing me means getting me sick again then sign me up. I can lay in bed all weekend with you." Mitch grins up at him, his eyes are so bright. Auston can't say no to him. 

"Fine." Auston snorts. 

Mitch sits up slightly, he leans into Auston. Auston can feel Mitch’s breath on him. Mitch looks so shy, so cute, and oh god that blush he has been giving Auston all day is killing him. Auston leans in closing the distance. Mitch hums into the kiss, Mitch's lips are warm, soft against Auston's. Auston places a hand on Mitch's cheek as he begins to smile into the kiss. He can feel Mitch smiles back.

They are now teeth to teeth just grinning like fools. Mitch finally pulls away beaming up at Auston. He is so flushed and cute to Auston. "Better." Auston laughs.

"Much," Mitch says before stealing a quick peck from Auston. 

Auston puts on another Fluffy special. Auston doesn't watch much of it neither does Mitch, but he still watches more than Auston. Mitch steals kisses from Auston, Auston steals kisses from Mitch. Auston's heart skips a beat when Mitch places a hand on his chest. 

The second special comes to an end. Mitch just closes Auston’s laptop and places it on the nightstand. He shifts, so he is in Auston’s lap. Auston can't deny how much he has wanted this for so long. The kisses don't move pass slow, sweet kisses. Neither of them is up for them escalating. 

Mitch kisses Auston’s temple, "You’re such a dork." Mitch snorts.

"What why?" He squawks shoving Mitch a little.

"Only want to kiss me when your drunk." Mitch pokes fun.

"Fuck off not even." Auston shoves Mitch again. 

"Shut up and kiss me again," Mitch smirks leaning into Auston. 

The kiss continues to be the same. Short, sweet, soft kisses going nowhere. Mitch pulls back yawning again. "Bedtime?" Auston questions, Mitch nods. "Alright, let's go to sleep." 

Mitch shifts out of Auston’s lap down into the covers. Just like the nap, Auston pulls Mitch close not wanting to let him go. Mitch places his cold feet on Auston’s legs, "I hate you." Auston groans.

"Yeah sure." Mitch laughs.

"Night Mitchy," Auston says kissing the back of Mitch's neck.

"Night Aus," Mitch says.

Sleep takes the both of them. 

\---

They wake up the next morning to Mitch coughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus content
> 
> Auston and Mitch lay in bed all weekend. The successfully watch five comedy specials, three horror movies, two dramas, and a romcom.
> 
> Auston calls his and she blames it on the lack of chili in his diet.
> 
> On Sunday they finally take about a relationship. 
> 
> Willy laughs when he finds out Mitch got sick again because he was kissing Auston. 
> 
> They are grade A dorks with each other.
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](https://mari999-ao3.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also the chili thing is what my dad tells me when I told him I was sick today.
> 
> Remember comment feeds the writer.


End file.
